


When We're Away

by RedRavens



Series: Mass Effect Prompts [8]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Masturbation, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRavens/pseuds/RedRavens
Summary: Duty first, Hierarchy first. But that doesn't mean they can't have fun.Tumblr Prompt: "Call me tonight, and I'll make it feel like I'm there."





	When We're Away

She had pinged him twice before she gave up. They had agreed to be apart, Garrus needed to get through the meetings with the Primarch and some of the generals and Sophia, well, she needed to brief everyone and their mother about the Collectors, the Reapers and general gang threats in the Terminus. Also to get her marriage certificate, which, she privately thought, was more important. Still, they had agreed to talk via vid-com.

“Vid-calls only work if you pick them up, big guy,” she muttered to herself, flopping back on the bed and staring at the ceiling. Garrus has sold his apartment after the Citadel attack, so she was in a hotel in Kithoi; out of the way but not inconveniently so. She had another two full days before she could even think of going back to Palaven, then at least a month before they could go back to Digeris to try and settle on a house.

She had never thought she would end up married and with a stable home to boot.

She felt the slight vibration from an incoming call on her omni-tool, Garrus bemused face staring at her from the caller ID. “Hey Garrus,” she smiled at her husband as she answered the call - the sight of him was enough for her stomach to flutter.

“Hi sweetheart,” his voice washed over her, like honey-mead, lighting her senses on fire. He always had that effect on her. “I was in the shower, just saw your calls.” For all his gentle talk his eyes were hungry; Garrus’ full attention on her was a drug in and of itself and she would never get tired of it.

“You told me to call you.” She grinned at him, she could see the drops of water still clinging to his skin, his plates damp before he applied the lightly scented oil she loved; she wanted to trace it with her fingers, with her tongue.

“I did,” he paused, looking at her. She was wearing his shirt with the C-SEC logo and shorts, those that hugged her ass and also made her legs looks like they went forever. He couldn’t be with her right then, duties to Hierarchy and Palaven always came first, but it didn’t mean he couldn’t indulge in one of her favourite fantasies. “Remember when I told you I’d make if feel as if I’m right there?”

She sat up straight, looking at him with wide eyes, they had talked about vid-sex, but Garrus had never- “You mean-?” she trailed off, searching his eyes.

“You remember that trick I showed you with the omni-tool? Please active it.” He smirked, a and she could see him moving until he was sitting on a couch. She couldn’t see everything but she could imagine him with his legs slightly apart, right foot propped on his left knee, with the cut out shorts she loved so much.

Sophia activated the remote camera, allowing it to scan her. She caught a fistful of fabric and pulled it sharply around her waist, knowing exactly what it did to him. Sure enough his breath hitched, and she could hear the faint rumbling of his subvocals.

“Leave the shirt on honey,” he said, voice a little lower, more intimate, “remove the shorts.” She did, feeling her pussy wet. “Good girl,” he seemed to lean back on the couch, panning out his own camera so she could see the dark blue head of his cock starting to peek out his sheath, still restrained by the shorts, “push those panties to the side, I want to see how wet you are.”

She could feel her cheeks warming up, even as her fingers deftly pushed the thin fabric to the side, exposing herself to him. She was already slick. She touched her outer lips, feeling the coarse hair on her fingers. “I need a trim,” she joked, teasing herself.

“That’s my job,” he grinned at her, leaning toward the camera as if he could see her better. “Taste yourself, love.”

“Garrus!” She laughed, cheeks warm even as she curled her fingers, and crossed her legs, cupping her own cunt and slipping a finger inside. “Embarrassing much?”

“It’s just you and me, love, no one else gets to see us.” He sighed, and she could see his own hand moving lower. Fuck what she wouldn’t give to be with him, to take that blue, ridged cock in her hand and tease him until he flipped her over. “You’ve already got a finger inside don’t you?” He groaned as she opened herself up again, two of her fingers coated with her juices. “Taste yourself.” He ordered again, groaning as Sophia licked her fingers, the taste salty and something she couldn’t quite describe. “I wish I could be there with you, love, I wish I could taste you on my tongue, and make you cum for me.”

“Me too, I miss your cock.” She smirked as his breath hitched again, she has no doubt he was teasing himself.

He groaned again as her hand went to her pussy, teasing her outer lips, ignoring her clit, her underwear just that side of damp. “That’s it honey, pleasure yourself for me, put your fingers inside, pretend they’re mine.”

“Garrus!” She breathed, humping her hand as her husband watched from light-years away. “Oh shit-” She breathed, her thumb flicking her clit as Garrus continued whispering filth to her.

“Grab one of your breasts for me, I know you love it when I do it, but don’t take off the shirt.” He ordered, and she could hear his voice getting rougher. She obeyed, her right hand grabbing her tits and pinching and pulling her nipples, even as she continued to fuck herself on her fingers, panties pushed to the side, offering herself in full to him.

“Come for me.” He ordered, voice low and demanding as she cried out her ecstasy, gripping her own fingers, soaking her hand. “Beautiful,” he whispered as she relaxed against the mattress; sometimes he couldn’t believe he got so lucky to have her all to himself.

“Wish you were here too,” she whispered, teasing her over sensitive clit.

“I can’t, we still have work to do,” He sighed, the camera panning out, showing his hard cock on his stomach, she could imagine the pool of pre-cum; sometimes she surprised herself by how much she wanted to taste him. “Down girl, this is all for you when you come back home.” He grinned at her, just on that side of arrogant, her hungry eyes on him were like a drug, and he kept going back for more.

“Garrus?” She started, a little breathless, “talk to me again.”

“As many times as you want, my love.”


End file.
